Naranja
by Barn Loren
Summary: ¿Qué es una traición sino un efecto óptico con lentes de diferente graduación?
1. Naranja Prohibida

**Como dice el genio Patricio estrella, "hay mas de donde vino ese", así hay más locuras de donde vienen todas mis locuras, de ahí saqué esta nueva entrega que les traigo que espero no cause tanto descontento, disfruto de crear cosas que van contra lo que es visto correcto, es mi especialidad...cuando la escribí no tenia la seguridad de si la publicaría, alguna vez leí por ahí hace tiempo entre la gran cantidad de rumores que rodean a esta pareja en internet, que Haruka y Serena son una potencial pareja, sin embargo nunca lo he concebido así, pienso que es mas fácil que exista una relación fraternal entre ellas que romántica, y eso lo plasmé aquí con mi justificación, al igual que es muy común ver a Michiru de pareja de Darien, me parece que esa pareja sería aun peor, 0 química, en fin... me he extendido.**

 **N/A: la cursiva es pasado, y lo demás es presente.**

 **Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, de mi total autoría es únicamente la indecente trama.**

 **sin más que decir que los veré pronto.**

 **saludos cordiales.**

 **BL.**

* * *

 **Naranja Prohibida**

-humm-inhala el panqué de naranja sobre la mesa cerrando los ojos-huele a Michiru…-susurra y una sonrisa soslayada se le escapa-

-¿a Michiru?-le inquiere Darien acercándose al comedor-

Su lengua vacila y en su mente oscila lo que va a responder.

-sí…-responde hundiendo las manos en sus bolsillos-siempre inunda todo sitio con ese aroma, ¿será su suavizante de telas?-lo inquiere saliéndose por la tangente y agradece en su interior que su amigo pelinegro sea un hombre, por lo tanto… no poseedor de intuición, al menos no una tan aguda como la femenina, pero aun así el sujeto no es un idiota-

-quizá sea eso, sinceramente no lo he percibido-sonríe llevándose una mano a la nuca-

¿Cómo es posible que aún no haya notado esa aroma de su novia?, medita en su mente y se acerca a inhalar el aroma que despide el panqué sobre la mesa, no percibe la equivalencia entre su novia y la repostería, quizá su amiga Haruka percibió ese aroma porque después de todo la que horneó ese pan es Michiru, se encoje de hombros restándole importancia, tiene que ir a comprar el vino.

-huele muy bien-susurra cerca de su cuello paseándose tras la novia de su amigo para finalmente recargarse en la encimera-

La joven de melena verdeazul vuelve a verla dibujando en sus labios el indicio de una sonrisa.

-no es complicado realmente, si mezclas bien… los ingredientes, consigues la armonía y el éxtasis, eso que llamamos sazón-pronuncia clavando sus iris seductoramente azulosos en los iris retorcidamente pervertidos y olivos-

-no sé mucho del lenguaje culinario-se excusa dirigiendo su mirada al techo, repentinamente lo ha encontrado muy interesante aunque realmente a veces desearía no comérsela con los ojos y que eso sea obvio-

-¿no es el sazón una fiesta de sabores?-la inquiere arqueando una ceja, la rubia sin mirarla sonríe ladinamente-

-estoy de acuerdo…-asiente-

-tienes un paladar bastante exigente-le reprocha dejando escapar una risita, coloca la brocha sobre el barniz, se retira los guantes y le da la espalda con la bandeja del pato en las manos-

Clava sus incisivos en su labio inferior, con deleite parpadea admirando la retaguardia de Michiru que se inclina depositando en el horno la bandeja.

-dicen que el sazón revela parte de la personalidad del cocinero y además denota su estado de ánimo, ojalá te guste-le sonríe caminando cadenciosamente hacia un perchero-

-todo lo que haces me gusta-silba sonriendo-

Ágil la rubia observa la puerta de la cocina, se sonríen con complicidad y atrapa por detrás la cintura de la joven artista entre sus manos, la otra inclina la cabeza dándole espacio, desliza sus dedos soltando el delantal y sin dejar de repartir besos en su cuello lo cuelga en el perchero, la ase a su cuerpo acariciando con sus manos su abdomen.

Sus manos bajan presurosas deslizándose en el vientre de la joven que se deja hacer en sus brazos, con los ojos cerrados aspira el aroma impregnado en su cabello, lo que le dijera a su amigo no ha sido más que una mentira gris para reparar el error que cometió al dejar escapar de sus pensamientos que ese aroma a naranja pertenece a Michiru Kaioh.

-calma-ríe extendiendo sus manos hacia atrás para alcanzar los cabellos rubios de quien ahora lame su cuello-llegará tu novia… o Darien…-suspira-

Tenoh gruñe en descontento.

-sabes que no debes intentar apaciguarme…-la hace girar bruscamente y la otra solo la reta con la mirada, toma sus brazos conduciéndola hasta la encimera y presurosa hunde su boca en el escote-porque me calientas más…-le susurra subiendo por la pendiente de su cuello-

Pelean por el dominio de su lengua en la boca ajena, entre succiones agresivas, respiraciones agitadas y caricias tensas, la boca de la rubia baja por su cuello nuevamente para jugar con el canal de esos pechos que vienen coqueteándole desde hace rato.

-Lo sé…-le responde satisfecha de obtener ese resultado, apoya sus manos sobre la encimera y echa hacia atrás su cabeza cerrando sus ojos-

Sin mucho esfuerzo los pechos de la violinista salen a presión al tirar de la blusa lila hacia abajo, voraz llena su boca con sus pezones y presiona su cuerpo hacia la mujer que le enciende el deseo para que la abrace con sus piernas, le abre la camisa con sus manos tersas y comienza acariciando su abdomen, la rubia suelta un quejido profundo desde su garganta al sentir la mano de Kaioh bajar por sus boxers, le sujeta impulsiva la base del cuello y arremete con su lengua en su boca al ritmo de las respiraciones erráticas lleva su mano al muslo de la joven aqua, sus dedos se escabullen fácilmente bajo la falda, la violinista le muerde tortuosamente el labio y por fin alcanza esa humedad cítrica que tanto disfruta.

El sonido de la cerradura llega agudo a sus oídos, el pestillo gira, la puerta se entreabre.

-Haruka, mira a quien me encontré en el camino-le sonríe a su amiga que está sentada en el sofá hojeando una revista sin mucho interés-

Levanta la mirada encontrando a su novia.

-amor-se tira a sus brazos y recibe a su rubia que se sienta en sus piernas-

-¿Dónde está Michiru?-pregunta el pelinegro paseando la mirada en la estancia-

-dijo algo de que se le impregnó el olor a comida…-responde mientras apoya su mentón en la cabeza de su infantil novia acunada en sus brazos-

-¿Qué les parece si ya nos sentamos a la mesa?-pregunta Michiru acercándose aun con el cabello húmedo-

Aunque quiere hacerlo no puede evitar devorar con sus ojos las piernas blancas y virtuosas que Kaioh ha dejado al descubierto usando un diminuto short.

-¿ya está el pato?-pregunta el pelinegro desconcertado-

La joven artista le da la espalda con su andar sinuoso y libera una sobria risa que disfraza perfectamente la sorna, la rubia sonríe preguntándose si realmente cabe la posibilidad de que Darien no note que Michiru se le acaba de burlar en la cara.

-podemos iniciar con una copa de vino-sugiere la violinista y fugazmente sus miradas se encuentran, se encamina hacia la cocina-

-destaparé el vino-aparta a su novia en el amago de levantarse y sigue los pasos de Michiru-

-Haruka, ven…-demanda su novia a su espalda sujetando su mano con un puchero-

-ya vengo princesa-suelta el agarre y sigue a la sensual artista manteniendo disimuladamente su mirada en las piernas que se pierden al entrar a la cocina-

Con el sacacorchos insertado hala destapándolo, sujeta la botella en su mano izquierda, se coloca tras la espalda de la violinista, roza su nariz en el arco de su cuello estremeciéndola y alcanza con su mano derecha las copas dentro del gabinete que Michiru pretendía tomar, la violinista vira a verla encontrándose con una sonrisa disimulada y una ceja que se erige traviesa sobre una mirada verdosa y acusatoria.

-aun hueles a mí…-le susurra entregándole las copas-

-al menos intento disimularlo…-canturrea pasando por su lado llegando antes al comedor dejando a la rubia con la botella tras de sí-

-Michiru…-la llama la rubia novia de su amante con ese gesto aniñado e ingenuo-

-¿si Serena?-le pregunta situándose junto a Darien-

-¿Qué perfume usas?-la inquiere con su mirada azulada y curiosa-

-no me he puesto perfume… me acabo de duchar-le sonríe con encanto zanjando el tema-

-es que me pareció de repente que utilizabas el mismo perfume que Haruka-dice de nuevo insistiendo con el tema apoyando sus codos en la mesa reposando en sus palmas su mandíbula-

-no lo creo-le resta importancia concentrándose en poner los cubiertos junto a cada plato, se apoya en la mesa para alcanzar el plato en el lugar de la rubia corredora quien por más fuerza de voluntad que intente reunir fija fugazmente su mirada en el escote de la violinista y sonríe brevemente-la de ella es una fragancia más… intensa-le comenta fijando su mirada en ella-

-y la de Michiru es más cítrica y fresca-aclara la rubia de pie sirviendo las copas-

El pelinegro confundido se acerca a su novia cuando esta se ha sentado, le pasa el brazo por los hombros, se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla pero se detiene en el acto.

-sigo sin percibir algún aroma en ti…-le dice a la violinista que vira a verlo y le sonríe-

-es porque recién me bañé-le explica, el pelinegro sonríe y besa su mejilla-

La corredora desvía la mirada, Serena se le acerca reposando su cabeza en su hombro y la rubia le sonríe dejándola con una sensación de distancia, Haruka ha estado distante e indiferente con ella las últimas semanas… solo que no lo comprende, la corredora la rodea con su brazo sonriéndole nuevamente, sonrisa que esta vez es más convincente y las dudas de Serena desaparecen.

-brindemos…-la rubia eleva la copa-por… el amor, porque el amor lo es todo en la vida-sonríe ante la idea de pecar de concupiscencia*, el domingo no comulgará en misa, y es que Michiru es irresistible-

Saca su pie del zapato y por debajo de la mesa lo acerca a la pantorrilla desnuda de la de cabello verdeazul.

Después de todo y a pesar del riesgo el amor prohibido y ajeno permanece latente… el pasto del vecino siempre es más verde.

-¡salud!-el brindis se hace y ellas no pueden evitar sonreírse con complicidad-

De manera fugaz sus miradas se encuentran y finalmente engullen el líquido.

* * *

 _Se detuvo aparcando el auto frente a esa silueta que sostenía el estuche de violín en su mano izquierda._

 _-hola ¿te llevo?-le habló bajando la ventana regalándole una sonrisa-_

 _-Haruka-le sonrió-hola, que sorpresa, justo esperaba un taxi no es necesario… -reprimió una sonrisa que cosquilleó en sus labios, esa rubia le parecía toda una coqueta con esa sonrisa tan atractiva-_

 _Observó con más detenimiento a la joven artista, toda ella exudaba sensualidad, elegancia, ella era arte… pocas veces habían coincidido, solo sabía que era la novia de Darien y que recibía clases en el conservatorio._

 _-me han dicho que no me suba a un auto con desconocidos-bromeó mirándola fijamente observando a la rubia sonreír de nueva cuenta, era tan extraño lo que acababa de decir solo para verla sonreírle de nuevo-_

 _-ya es tarde, sube-insistió y por fin asintió entrando al auto-el horario de verano a veces hace que uno se confíe…-le comentó arrancando el motor-_

 _-lo sé solo que a veces los profesores me retienen de más en mis interpretaciones, dicen que mis composiciones son las mejores-le expresó fijando su mirada en la rubia que conducía concentrada-_

 _Casi pudo sentir como una densidad se asentaba entre ellas._

 _-si lo dicen es porque así debe ser, el talento siempre debe ser reconocido-la miró de soslayo, no quería verse como una pervertida, la falda que llevaba era un poco corta y sus piernas demasiado… sensuales-_

 _¿Era eso un halago? Dudó la joven aqua._

 _-solo intento ser modesta-apartó su cabello que se alborotaba con el viento sintiendo la mirada oliva de la conductora sobre ella-_

 _Tragó seco, ese ademán había sido tan coqueto que juraría flirteaba._

 _-¿y Darien? Pensé que siempre venía a recogerte-carraspeó-_

 _-ha tenido una semana muy complicada en el instituto de biotecnología, después de su propuesta de trabajo en el centro de investigación al que entró cuando se graduó en biomedicina múltiples farmacéuticas se apuntaron a la lista para financiar su trabajo y que él esté al frente-le contó naturalmente sin hacer inflexión alguna o gesticular, realmente le pareció que el hecho de que Darien tuviera esa mujer tan hermosa y que la descuidara de esa manera era un desperdicio-_

 _Darien y Michiru un par de taciturnos que se encontraron para alivianar su soledad, tenían una relación poco afectiva en la que dos caracteres tácitos convivían día a día sin mayores muestras de cariño, más que de compenetración intelectual o admiración._

 _Era más difícil de creer como una Haruka madura y ambiciosa de su carrera dispuesta a llevarla a otro nivel salvaba siempre el día haciéndose cargo de una Serena ocupada en ser pueril y melindrosa, una relación enfermiza, dependiente, como si un adulto cuidara de un niño._

 _Eventualmente ambas situaciones se tornarían agotadoras._

 _-ya veo, me alegra por él, siempre se ha dedicado a su carrera en cuerpo y alma-acordó la rubia corredora-aunque sinceramente sus actitudes OCD* siempre me han causado gracia-comentó risueña y la violinista acompañó su risa-_

 _-sí, así es él demasiado temático-guardó silencio un momento-¿Cómo está Serena?-preguntó cuándo se detuvieron ante la luz roja-_

 _-bastante presionada, se le dificultó enfocarse en sus estudios universitarios pero lo está llevando poco a poco, me he perdido en el circuito con mis pruebas durante días y no hemos salido, mamá Ikuko me alucina cada que voy a verla así que por mucho tiempo estuve alcanzándola a la salida de su facultad…-le explicó repasando su nuca con su mano-_

 _-cuando conocí a la señora parecía muy dulce-se extrañó ante esa declaración-¿Cómo así que te alucina?-a pesar de que eso le pareció exagerado sabía que Serena a veces era tan infantil que con dificultad lograría dejar de verse como una niña inmadura ante los ojos de Haruka-_

 _-digamos que hasta hace poco la sacamos del error, que no soy un muchacho y ella quisiera algo menos complicado para su hija que de todas formas ya lo tiene difícil, yo solo intento cuidarla-estrujó el volante en sus manos, realmente no quería tocar ese tema, a pesar de llevar ambas ventanas abiertas se le estaba volviendo irrespirable el ambiente-_

 _-eso no debería significar un problema…-replicó indignada a pesar de que la conversación se le estuviera tornando desacertada-_

 _-¿en verdad lo crees así?-volvió a verla-_

 _Asintió._

 _-a mí no me causa ningún conflicto-le sonrió-_

 _Un poco nerviosa posó su mano en la palanca de cambios y al moverla rozó accidentalmente el muslo de Kaioh, fijaron sus miradas nuevamente y se entendieron._

* * *

El movimiento para entrar a la habitación de hotel es arrebatado, ansioso e improvisado, roza deseosa el pecho de la rubia con sus palmas, la hace retroceder hasta chocar contra la pared frente a la cama, con premura le despoja de la camisa y ya siente las manos de su amante recorrerle calientes y sudorosas sus muslos colándose en su corto vestido entallado, tras un mordisco que le deja ardoroso el labio inferior abandona los labios de la rubia, sus ojos se encuentran, ambas miradas lo desean, sujeta la camiseta de la rubia entre sus manos, entierra sus uñas en las fibras del algodón, tira y la prenda se rasga, sonríe enarcando una ceja, roza el torso blanco de su amante hasta que por fin en su boca captura un pezón rosado, con caricias repetitivas pierde sus manos en la cintura de la rubia repasándola entretanto con sus uñas.

Sin despegarse sus labios succionan con fiereza mientras su lengua juega entretenida, levanta su mirada, se deleita con el rostro de su amante que apunta al techo con los ojos cerrados, sus labios entre abiertos y un gesto de placer tortuoso.

-desnúdame-le pide con la voz especialmente cavernosa al sentir los dedos suaves de la artista delinear el borde del pantalón-

Sin más demora suelta la hebilla del cinturón e impudorosa mete ambas manos en los boxers de la rubia arrancándole un gemido profundo y prolongado… excitado.

No le parece tan ilógica ya la premisa de que una mujer de apariencia tan refinada y recatada como Michiru sea tan impúdica e indecorosa en la cama.

Le sujeta la cadera y la hace girar haciéndola quedar de rodillas sobre el colchón, la joven aqua sujeta el respaldo de la cama, abre sus ojos, ahí está la pared, ya se había cansado de ver el primer plano del techo y tener las piernas abiertas con la rubia entre ellas provocándole suaves estocadas cuando realmente desea su inusual vaivén violento que siempre la enloquece, siente la respiración caliente de su amante erizarle la espalda mientras arrastra hacia arriba sus dientes contra su piel, echa complacida hacia atrás su cabeza y es que le es tan placentero que le arranca una sonrisa, sus manos viajan hasta su sexo y comienza a tocarla sin pudor alguno, eso es lo que estaba esperando después de todo fue el roce de sus manos lo que la hizo terminar con la rubia en una cama para enloquecer a este punto, la ciñe a su cuerpo abrazándola por la cintura con posesión, la violinista siente los pechos de su amante presionados contra su espalda y sus pezones duros rascan en su piel, la mano derecha de la rubia viaja acariciando plenamente su abdomen hasta atrapar uno de sus pechos y estrujarlo arrítmicamente compensando la irregularidad con las caricias en su sexo, la rubia mueve su cadera marcando una pauta a seguir en la cadera de su amante que vira a verla, lo adivina, asoma su cabeza por sobre su hombro y se unen en un beso que sabe a todo, a sus salivas, a su sudor, a deseo… en unos minutos sabrá a algo más.

Haruka, es amiga de su novio y Michiru fue tutora de la que ahora es su novia, alguien que alguna vez pudo llamarse su amiga, sin embargo eso no las ha detenido durante los últimos dos meses para meterse en cualquier cuarto de hotel a tener sexo hasta el cansancio.

-no me hagas rosetones-le pide envolviéndola con sus piernas-

-no lo haré-le responde comenzando a mecerse cadenciosamente haciendo que sus pubis se encuentren por instantes, eso le saca una sonrisa a la bella artista que tiene las mejillas enrojecidas con sus bucles verdeazul adheridos a su rostro-

-tienes pila el día de hoy-susurra en su oreja mientras se aferra a su espalda-

-solo contigo me sucede-le responde en una exhalación mirándola de frente y el vaivén se torna acelerado-

Hunde su rostro en el cuello de la joven artista… ese es el olor del que habló, su sudor, ese mismo es el que la embriaga, el que hace que olvide que antes de que todo esto empezara Michiru Kaioh era una mujer completamente prohibida, pero hoy, eso no le importa… de esa forma tan dramática esa esencia cítrica es la que la convierte en una adicta y sinvergüenza… a pesar de que lo que hacen sea desleal, ruin y le parezca inmerecido para sus parejas.

-esto no tiene nombre…-susurra la rubia a su oído-

-si tiene-responde sujetándose de sus hombros para besar sus labios fieramente-traición…-deja en el aire-

-es una bascosidad…-pronuncia con su voz grave bajando entre sus pechos con besos suaves-

-¿te arrepientes?-le pregunta enterrando sus dedos en el cabello de la rubia, que sabe bien a donde va-

Guarda silencio unos segundos mientras rodea con su lengua el ombligo del escultural abdomen plano de la joven aqua.

-Nunca…-exhala su aliento caliente en el sexo de su amante que arquea de inmediato la espalda-naranja…-balbucea ávida y concentrada en su tarea de sorber el néctar ácido, la otra aprieta sus ojos cerrados sujetando posesivamente la cabeza de quien la devora, en un intento insaciable de encajar más esa lengua en su interior-

Los sonidos indecorosos de la succión, sus gemidos impúdicos culminan en una ola de placer que le sacude el cuerpo, aprieta la cabeza entre sus piernas, cimbra en su alma y cae rendida nuevamente.

La rubia sube por su cuerpo delineando sus curvas con sus manos, unen sus labios y en la boca de su amante percibe su propio sabor mezclado con su saliva.

Abre los ojos dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa de total ensoñación, debe haber una explicación lógica para que sienta que esa rubia que recorre su abdomen con su nariz acariciándola, olfateándola, le provoque esa sensación tan cercana al exorcismo, ¿Por qué cuando la toca y la besa la enciende de esa manera tan extrema? ¿Por qué casi siente que roza el infierno en medio del éxtasis? ¿Por qué la hace arder y después explota violentamente sintiendo que toca el cielo flotando en una nube?... ¿es eso normal entre dos simples amantes?

Su cuerpo se estremece al hallar la respuesta en su cerebro, donde sus pensamientos se baten en un duelo exhaustivo entre sus neuronas activas contrario a su cuerpo agotado que le cobra factura y reposa inerte, somnolienta y con movimientos extenuados toma a su amante de los hombros para que la aplaste con su ligero peso y duerman… siente delicioso dormir con el peso de Tenoh sobre su cuerpo… tanto que se le empieza a formar adicción.

Observa a la joven artista tendida bajo su cuerpo, y lo sabe, a pesar de la astenia que le ataca el sistema, mantiene sus ojos abiertos mirándola, no quiere negárselo más.

-Michiru…-le susurra en su oído izquierdo enredando en su mano izquierda un rizo aqua-

-¿mmn?-la inquiere con los ojos cerrados-

Besa su quijada arrastrado sus labios dilatándose en el contacto.

-te amo…-ronronea y cae dormida-

La joven aqua entreabre los ojos y sonríe fugazmente… la nueva cuestión es: ¿seguirán mintiendo?

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Concupiscencia: define el deseo sexual excesivo, expresado por la religión cristiana en los diez mandamientos como "no desearás a la mujer de tu prójimo"**

 **OCD: siglas en inglés que hacen alusión al desorden obsesivo compulsivo, o sirven para definir a alguien demasiado meticuloso y perfeccionista.**


	2. Acidez

**El primer capítulo de esta historia era únicamente un one shot, debo decir que no planeaba ampliarla sin embargo aquí está la continuación, si algo me ha motivado a escribirla es mi tormentosa vida personal (ja ja ja), -broma- retomando lo que me motivó a escribirlo han sido un par de reviews, no me gusta victimizar nunca a los personajes aunque realmente las circunstancias apunten a que sufren, el sufrimiento a veces es causado por terceros o por nosotros mismos...**

 **¿son Haruka y Michiru malas personas? ¿Quién o qué determina con exactitud lo que es ser buena persona? ¿Qué es una buena persona? levante la mano quien sea buena persona y tire la primera piedra quien crea que pueda mostrarnos a una mala persona.**

 **Seres humanos imperfectos, comunes y corrientes y llenos de defectos los invito a esta nueva historia salida de mi retorcido gusto por hacer situaciones socialmente mal vistas.**

 **¡Sea usted el primer homo sapiens en señalar con su dedo lleno de cerilla a este par de inmorales!**

 **N/A: Debo remarcar que lo que empezó como un one-shot llamado "Naranja Prohibida" derivó de un fic que publiqué hace tiempo y retiré por cuestiones complicadas... no mencionaré el nombre porque es un derivado no sigue la trama anterior, esta historia será corta.**

 **Enjoy the drama!**

* * *

Se limpió la saliva en su comisura apartándose, la diáfana tela de su camisa bailoteó por el movimiento súbito al apartarse.

-espera…-abrió la palma de su mano frente a Michiru-¿Qué dices?

-terminé con él-continuó desvistiéndose acercándose a la rubia que parecía en shock-

Negó con la cabeza sonriendo con incredulidad.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-cuestionó de nuevo sin poder procesarlo-

-le he dicho que terminamos, que se acabó, y está bien-asintió convencida intentando acercarse-

-debe estar destrozado-se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin poder pensar claramente-

-escúchame…-intentó alcanzarla con sus manos pero la rubia retrocedió tropezando con la alfombra-él está bien, lo nuestro…-dudó-siempre fue… un tanto intangible, etéreo…

-¿Qué le has dicho?-cuestionó con miedo de escuchar-

-que no podemos seguir juntos pretendiendo lograr existir si simplemente no sucede-suspiró-no voy a relatarte los detalles de mi noviazgo sin sentido, monótono y cotidiano con tu mejor amigo-se rindió buscando su blusa en el suelo-

-Michiru no…-extendió la mano intentando detener sus acciones-no debiste decirle eso…-habló con el entrecejo fruncido, no estaba segura de si quería decir eso-

-¡qué!-resopló-¿acaso quieres que le diga que lo traicioné con su mejor amiga? No soy tonta Haruka, estás ahí parada haciéndote un laberinto en la cabeza corriendo como hámster-retrocedió sin apartarle la mirada y tomó su bolso sobre el buró-

-Michiru…-susurró sin poder despegar sus pies del suelo, ¿Por qué pesaban tanto sus suelas?-

La aguamarina se detuvo observándola, sus ojos le indicaron que prosiguiera.

-¿Qué hago?-la cuestionó aterrada, Darien era su único amigo-

-algo lo suficientemente bueno que justifique tus actos principalmente ante tus propios ojos-le clavó esa mirada sagaz-

-¿Cómo puedes estar como si nada?-la cuestionó aterrada de esa mujer frente a ella-

-intento lograr que mis argumentos justifiquen mis actos-habló sin despegarle la mirada-

La rubia ladeó el rostro intentando ampliar su entendimiento.

-si no logras encontrar una justificación sólo déjame ir-retrocedió tomando el pomo de la puerta-

-te amo…-sonrió temiendo a sus propias palabras, no podía creer en la acidez de ese momento, el momento en que por fin acababa de decirle esas palabras que tantas veces contuvo con tal acritud, su estómago se hundió en culpa cuando debía ser lo contrario ¿Por qué su conciencia tenía que venir a hablar hasta ahora?-

-no parece…-Michiru sonrió tristemente y bajando la cabeza dispuso a irse-

-¿no sientes culpa?-Haruka arrastró los pies caminando hacia ella reprochándola-

-más culpa sentiría si me quedara a su lado pretendiendo que le quiero, si le doy la espalda a esto que siento por ti, yo te amo…-sonrió y de sus ojos se desprendieron un par de lágrimas-no pienses que no siento remordimiento… no me importa lo que piense el resto, pero tú me ves con esos ojos… me duele que lo hagas-

La rubia suspiró, estaba tan confundida, su cabeza era un caos.

-cierra esa puerta-pidió-no te marches…-suavizó su mirada y le pidió viéndola a los ojos-

La aguamarina un tanto resentida cerró suavemente la puerta escuchando el "clic" del picaporte, quedando así dentro de ese cuarto solo dos almas transparentes sumidas en el temor de la oscuridad, de lo correcto, de lo incorrecto, de lo blanco en contraste de lo negro, de lo bueno y de lo malo.

La rubia dejó caer su camisa dejando desnudos sus hombros blancos, su aqua amante no se opuso a sus intenciones y llevó atrás sus manos corriendo el cierre de la falda, en pasos silenciosos y llenos de cautela como siempre acortaron la distancia, en una perfecta compenetración Kaioh ladeó su cabeza, Tenoh apartó suavemente sus cabellos enredándolos entre sus dedos con delicadeza, hundió su nariz en su piel inhalando su aroma y arrastró su nariz hasta encajar ambos perfiles, ambas entreabrieron sus bocas y las lenguas salieron al encuentro.

Así la música encendió de colores la habitación tintada en monocromo salpicándose en primera instancia del color naranja, cítrico que inundaba en sabor la boca de ambas, seguido del rojo que superpuesto con el verde desembocaría en más naranja y terminaría iluminando con la calidez del amarillo.

La rubia echó hacia atrás su cabeza mientras Michiru recorría con sus labios y lengua sus muslos, infló su pecho sintiéndola cerca de ese lugar latente, no lo soportó, tomó por la cabeza a la aguamarina y por fin la hundió en su necesidad, su pelvis reaccionó sola siguiendo el ritmo de las succiones de esos labios deliciosos que poseía su violinista prohibida.

* * *

Los pasos eran presurosos y atarantados como todo lo que esa niña hacía en su vida cotidiana, correr a clases, correr al almuerzo, correr a tomar el tranvía, correr y tropezar camino a la biblioteca.

Encajó con prisa la llave en la cerradura, extrañaba a su novia y por alguna extraña razón no comprendía los celos que últimamente despertaban en su piel, sus sexualmente activas compañeras hablaban la mitad del tiempo sobre "eso"… "eso" que ella no había hecho con Haruka…

La cuestión seguía intermitente en su cabeza como desde hacía tres años que inició su noviazgo con Haruka ¿Cómo lo harían dos chicas?... sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo al pensar que estaba dispuesta… ya lo aprendería de Haruka… abrió la puerta dejando su paraguas a un lado, se sacó los zapatos…

* * *

-aah-gimió la aqua artista sujetándose del cabecero tubular de la amplia cama-

La rubia arañó sus glúteos pellizcándolos y después ajustó la carne de sus caderas tomando impulso para hundir con enjundia su lengua en su sexo y finalmente succionarle el deseo.

El cuerpo de esa musical sirena se estremeció en deseo, después se reincorporó de rodillas, la rubia disfrutó ver su marina melena húmeda de sudor sacudirse en el aire, la atrapó entre sus brazos y tomándola por la barbilla volvieron a unir sus labios.

La violinista sonrió placenteramente y girándose una vez de frente tomó a la rubia corredora por los hombros empujándola contra el colchón, la mano abierta recorrió completamente la longitud de la pierna de la rubia, ambas miradas nunca se despegaron, la sonrisa de Tenoh no desapareció, y Kaioh mordiendo su labio inferior le anunciaba lo que deseaba.

Pescó el muslo de Haruka colocándolo en su cadera y entrelazando sus piernas el vaivén comenzó, Tenoh la tomó por el rostro acercándola con necesidad a su boca comenzando a devorarse mientras el vaivén se volvía más húmedo, más caliente y delirante.

-te amo…-emitió la rubia entre besos agitados-

La joven aqua se perdió en su cuello apoyándose en sus hombros continuó agitando con demencia sus caderas…

-te amo-ronroneó mordiéndole la clavícula-

Enterró sus dedos en esa melena marina y exigió un beso de esos labios entreabiertos, las respiraciones agitadas hicieron morir rápidamente el beso apasionado que dejó como vestigio el hilo de saliva que unía ambas bocas de labios rojos e inflamados.

* * *

Giró el pomo de la puerta y esa escena azotó sus pupilas, entreabrió sus labios pero las palabras no salieron, frunció su entrecejo adolorida intentando no encoger sus ojos para no llorar, pero el impulso fue más fuerte, su cabeza se agachó rápidamente para evitar el contacto con esa imagen que iba más allá de su comprensión.

De su joven, inmaduro y llorón corazón.

-¿por qué?-preguntó a una Haruka paralizada que mantenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Michiru-

El cuarto volvió a ser oscuro, la penumbra difuminó la luz devorándola, el verde de la esperanza se marchitó dejando la frialdad de su naturaleza y la culpa a pesar de la calidez naranja permaneció ácida.

Michiru se cubrió apartándose de su amante y les dio la espalda arrastrando una sábana consigo hasta el baño, la rubia se cubrió con la camisa.

-si te lo explicara no lo entenderías… te quiero, pero-desvió la mirada-pero a ella la amo, me arrepiento del dolor que te estoy causando pero de ella no me puedo arrepentir…-la miró a los ojos-lo siento…

-eres…-titubeó-eres… horrible-sollozó y corrió fuera de la habitación en el apartamento de la rubia-

Ahí estaba el contraste de la dulzura con la acidez, de una dulce jovencita que preguntó ¿Por qué? En lugar de insultarla llena de rabia.

Se llevó las manos a los ojos y suspiró intranquila, echó su cabello atrás.

-¿crees que se lo diga?-cuestión sabiendo que Michiru estaba a su espalda-

-es lo más probable…-habló con aflicción-

-¿eso importa?-cuestionó la rubia-no quiero ser una hipócrita… ya está hecho-sonrió resignada-

Michiru caminó hasta sentarse a su lado.

-ni el amor que sentimos justificará nuestros actos pero el arrepentimiento no regresará el tiempo y un perdón no cambiará las cosas-

-hay algo que ha cambiado-sonrió la rubia viéndola a los ojos y Kaioh correspondió la sonrisa-

-ya no es más prohibido-acarició su rostro y se levantó para correr las cortinas-

Las nubes blancas y radiantes en su lento pasar despejaron el cielo que hacía horas había estado gris, los rayos del sol alumbraron las gotas cristalinas que se deslizaban en el cristal del ventanal.

-¿sabes?-afianzó las manos que la rodeaban en un abrazo por su espalda-

-¿uhm?-preguntó besando su cabeza-

-me encanta el naranjo en el jardín de este edificio, haré una mermelada mañana ¿Qué te parece?-sonrió volviendo a verla-

-perfecto-sonrió perdiéndose en su mirada-

* * *

Sabíamos bien lo que nos rodeaba en ese momento, a pesar de toda la felicidad que me embargaba, a pesar de ser su sonrisa lo único radiante en ese día nublado, a pesar del cálido agarre de nuestras manos, la hostilidad era respirable, hacía una semana no nos veíamos, el día anterior ella había ido por sus cosas al apartamento de Darien.

Empujé con la palma de mi mano el cristal de las puertas de la cafetería.

La mirada hostil de Setsuna fue la primera en atravesarme, ella trabajaba en el laboratorio de investigación con Darien y a pesar de ser mi amiga también era su amiga y estaba claro de qué lado estaba, después de lo que habíamos hecho, del delito que habíamos cometido incluso Amy se dio el lujo de dar vuelta la cara cuando Michiru buscó su mirada, desvié la mirada evitando exhalar, sin medirme apreté su mano de más, Michiru buscó mi mirada rápidamente.

-marchemos, esto no tiene sentido…-me habló con su voz queda-

-anda al parquímetro no le deposité, en un instante te alcanzo-llevé su mano a mis labios dejándole un beso y ella sonrió asintiendo-

Todo sucedió tan rápido, la vi salir por la puerta, me giré para tomar mi turno en la caja, sentí su mano en mi hombro y en un instante estaba en el suelo sintiendo la sangre bajar por mi nariz.

Fruncí mi ceño, ese no era un ser racional era un animal territorial, un hombre herido que pretendía que un golpe arreglara su orgullo lastimado, lo dejé pasar, me lo merecía por ser desleal a nuestra amistad.

No esperé que para él no fuese suficiente, con la ira acumulada en sus orbes me extendió la mano, la tomé, la cafería entera estaba alerta, enseguida hundió su puño en mi estómago, al caer de rodillas pude ver a su espalda a Michiru entrar por la puerta apresurada.

-¡basta!, déjala en paz-se acercó apartándolo sin lograr moverlo mucho-

-estoy bien, tranquila, no pasa nada…-tomé su mano y me levanté sujetando mi estómago-

-maldita perra-espetó él apretando la mandíbula observando a Michiru-

Ella apartó la mirada y cerró los ojos conteniéndose, solo en ese momento pude notar lo que no había descubierto después de años de amistad con él.

La boca de mi estómago se hundió aún más, la manga de la blusa de Michiru se había corrido y revelaba un moretón con cinco dedos marcados en su muñeca, ¿Por qué no lo vi antes? ¿Por qué no noté eso en la mañana que había ido a recogerla al conservatorio?

Negué con la cabeza repetidamente y lo que sentí fue algo ardiente y caliente subirme por la espalda, tanto que pensé podría llorar de rabia pero fue furia, empuñé mi mano y sentí su pétrea cara contra mis nudillos, enseguida cayó al suelo.

-maldito cerdo-le escupí-

Solo entonces Amy, Taiki y Setsuna abandonaron sus asientos para ayudarlo.

-ya fue suficiente Haruka-me recriminó Setsuna-

-no, no lo es-apreté mi mandíbula-

A lo lejos Taiki hablaba con el gerente, la situación comenzaba a incomodar a los clientes, todos éramos clientes frecuentes allí por eso habían sido tolerantes con el barullo, pero ya no querían más escándalo.

-será mejor que salgamos de aquí…-sugirió Amy-

Nuevamente me despisté sin percibir la peste a podredumbre, les fallaron los cálculos a los cerebritos, Serena venía caminando por el corredor que daba a los sanitarios.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-inquirí comenzando a sospechar de algo turbio-

-Haruka, vámonos, perderemos el vuelo-Michiru haló de mí-

-no-negué rotundamente-

-lo arreglaremos en otro sitio, no hagan que nos echen-advirtió Amy-

* * *

-de acuerdo-respondió mi amante con sus fosas nasales dilatadas-

Respiré intentando alivianar esa encrucijada, si yo no se lo decía ella descubriría que yo estuve ocultándoselo todo ese tiempo.

Salimos del establecimiento y subimos a su auto, ella posó su mirada interrogante en mí y yo preferí perder mi mirada en la ventana, empuñé mis manos, ¿Cómo decirle que yo ya lo sabía todo?

 _Tres meses atrás_

 _Ya eran las siete de la noche, el sol estaba por esconderse, estábamos con el horario de verano, llegaba tarde del laboratorio de investigación, había pasado a encontrarlo pero él no se había molestado en decirme que saldría temprano, había sido Amy quien me había dicho que él había salido hacía rato y que no volvería, después de eso la brisa vespertina comenzó anunciando lo que se convertiría después en un torrencial nocturno, no me lastimaban sus desplantes por el contrario llegado a ese punto en nuestra tediosa relación lejos de sentir afecto sentía únicamente una especie de agotamiento._

 _Empapada hasta los huesos me detuve a la entrada del edificio de nuestro apartamento, un trueno escalofriante retumbó averiando el ascensor, celebré que por lo menos sucediera antes de que yo lo tomara para subir, subí por las escaleras alumbrando pobremente con el flash de mi móvil, entré con sigilo, no quería despertarlo en caso de que estuviese durmiendo en el diván, no tenía ganas de verlo._

 _Me deshice de los tacos a la entrada, pensaba ir a la cocina para buscar una vela, pero desde la sala escuché unos sonidos poco habituales, primero fue el relámpago que me reveló esa imagen de ella sentada en la mesa del comedor con él entre sus piernas, después fue el trueno acompañado de su gemido._

 _Sonreí, contrario a todo lo que pude haber hecho sonreí, todas sus escenas de celos por mí eran falsas, justo en ese momento comprobé lo que ya sospechaba yo cargaba sobre mi frente unos cuernos megalíticos, no sentí dolor, yo no amaba a Darien y la poca estima que pude tenerle se acabó la vez que intentó abofetearme y tomarme por la fuerza, pero sí sentí coraje, era un crápula y ella una casquivana, ahí como una cerda gimiendo por más cuando con Haruka se mostraba tan celestial y él, el amigo "incondicional", que se burlaba de como Haruka cuidaba a "su dulce y tierna novia"_

 _Como gato negro para la suerte la luz llegó alumbrándome a mí en medio living presenciando eso, Darien se detuvo un tanto sorprendido, Serena tomó su ropa cubriéndose sus pechos, se separaron._

 _Sin poder evitarlo comencé a reír, ¿y él se atrevía a insultarme cada vez que se le ocurría que yo coqueteaba con otro?_

 _Esa era mi vida antes de Haruka, mis lágrimas falsas suplicando que me creyera que no estaba coqueteándole al mesero en la cena, lágrimas que más que para llenar su ego servían, no solo me vi cara a cara con su falta de lealtad, sino también con su cinismo cargado con ínfulas de macho alfa, por eso muchas veces cuando dispuse a marcharme corrió tras de mí solo para llenar su ego._

 _Serena se vistió rápidamente y sin mediar palabra salió a toda prisa._

 _-¿qué es tan gracioso?-gruñó abotonándose la camisa-_

 _-¿con que moral me señalas con el dedo? ¿Cómo te has atrevido a imponerte? Si te has querido sentir mi señor durante todo este tiempo… se acabó Darien…-sentencié cansada-_

 _Estaba a punto de darle la espalda cuando sentí su agarre en mi brazo, halé de él pero no cedió, lo siguiente no la había esperado, su pesada mano haciendo un sonido seco contra mi mejilla._

 _-ni una palabra de esto a Haruka ¿de acuerdo? Mañana vuelve de Italia-dijo dándome la espalda-_

 _Mis ojos se incendiaron, quería llorar pero de rabia._

 _-no te preocupes, yo no diré nada, hoy será la última vez que me veas…_

 _A la media noche había hecho mis maletas para marcharme dormí en el sofá o al menos fingí hacerlo esperando que llegara el día siguiente._

 _Decían por ahí que el valiente vive hasta que el cobarde quiere, nuestra relación no era más que un enfermizo círculo vicioso, uno que me producía agotamiento recurrente, había dado suficiente en esa relación, me entregué demasiado joven y él no lo aprovechó, estaba cansada de escuchar su sarcasmo relleno de sorna, nunca olvidaría sus palabras a la mañana siguiente cuando notó que no me había marchado._

 _Se paró en el umbral de la puerta del apartamento y estando de brazos cruzados me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante "siempre haces maletas y nunca te vas", un día haría que se tragara todas sus mofas._

 _¿Por qué me quedé?..._

* * *

Al día siguiente Haruka volvió de Italia y mi ilusión brilló en sus ojos olivos, si algún día quisiera vengarme de Darien no sería con ella, ella me provocaba algo sincero y noble, así que bajé la guardia limitándome a esperar que de vez en cuando Haruka llegara al apartamento como visita, era como uno de esos efímeros premios, la estrellita que recibes por hacer bien la tarea, verla tartamudear en mi presencia, como se sonrojaba al verme, eso solía llenarme.

Hasta que un mes después una tarde de verano se cruzó en mi camino con esos mismos ojos olivos eléctricos.

Me quedé por Haruka.

¿Cómo explicarle que me enamoré?

* * *

 _Yacíamos sentados en la alfombra café del centro del estudio de Darien frente a la enorme pantalla._

 _Estábamos en su apartamento, Michiru era su novia y había salido con Serena para ir de compras. Jugábamos en su consola "Need for speed" detuve mi dedo en "pause" del control de XBOX y volví a verlo._

 _-¿Qué?-me dijo mirándome confundido-_

 _Solo pude suspirar y mirar hacia el techo._

 _-¿Cómo que qué?-espeté ocultando mi ira-_

 _Darien rió de lo más fresco y solo pude verlo apretando mis muelas intentando no aniquilarlo con la mirada._

 _-siempre dices lo mismo-le repliqué intentando sonar tranquila-"terminaré con Michiru, ya no la soporto"-imité su tono-_

 _Volvió a reír burlándose de mi personalización._

 _-vamos Haruka…-me dijo risueño aun-_

 _-Lo digo en serio, dices que no la soportas, que ya no la aguantas, que es demasiado complicada; eres egoísta, ella está contigo, te da su tiempo, te ha dado casi cuatro años de su vida, de su cariño, su compañía y ¿así de fácil hablas respecto a dejarla?, como si fueras a deshacerte de un objeto-reclamé intentando no hablar con furia en mi última frase-_

* * *

 _La lluvia se había dejado venir como un diluvio justo cuando Serena y yo salimos de la plaza comercial; entramos al auto, puse la calefacción, encendí el parabrisas y nos marchamos al departamento que Darien y yo compartíamos._

 _Haruka me prestaba su auto de vez en cuando para salir porque Darien era un egoísta cuando yo le pedía el auto, estaba detenida frente a la luz roja del semáforo, escuché a Serena suspirar, casi adiviné que algo me preguntaría._

 _-aun no entiendo cómo es que Haruka te presta su auto a ti y a mí no…-dijo con su típica voz casi chillante en ese tono que a veces me dejaba entre ver su suspicacia-_

 _Quise responder pero no pude, pensé que haría una pregunta, no que afirmaría algo, y más aún no imaginé que dejara al aire la respuesta, solté el embrague y con eso un poco de aire, decidiendo mentirle._

 _-Darien suele pedírselo-le dije dando por terminada la conversación-_

 _Por fin llegamos y entramos con demasiado silencio al departamento, esa pequeña conversación en el auto dejó pensando a Serena y a mí me dejó sin ganas de decir nada más._

 _No salí con Serena esa vez porque fuese mi mejor amiga, alguna vez me había agradado en el pasado pero después de lo que presencié entre ella y Darien ni siquiera la soportaba, salí con ella porque Haruka me lo había pedido, esa rubia imprudente con voz chillona y apariencia angelical no era más que una niña berrinchuda y Haruka se tragaba todas rabietas todos los días, me preguntaba si a la larga no se había llegado a indigestar por eso._

 _Dentro del apartamento Serena pasó a sentarse en el sofá de la sala, le alcancé una toalla para su cabello, y yo tomé otra, me deshice de mis zapatos y caminé hacia el estudio de Darien por el corredor alfombrado._

* * *

 _-es que no lo entenderías, eres una mujer-dijo bromeando a lo que solo tuvo mi rostro duro como una piedra como respuesta-_

 _-no se trata de si soy hombre o mujer, se trata de que Michiru es una persona-le dije acercándome a la consola que yacía en el piso presioné con el pulgar de mi pie el botón de expulsión, tomé mi disco, lo guardé en su caja, calcé mis mocasines marrones y tomé mi chaqueta de piel que estaba sobre el sofá frente a la ventana-nos vemos-le dije secamente-_

 _-¡vamos no exageres Tenoh!-insistió-_

 _Cerré la puerta a mi espalda teniendo a Michiru de frente, me sonrió afablemente y yo le devolví la sonrisa con un poco de nervios, seguí mi camino a la salida, ¿lo habría escuchado?... esperé que no._

 _-nos vamos-le dije a Serena que yacía sentada en el sofá-_

 _-pero ¿Por qué?-me replicó-_

 _Me detuve, suavicé un poco mi gesto y viré a verla, no me sentía de humor para sus niñerías, ella no entendería como me sentía, ni entendería nada, siempre era tan distraída._

 _-vamos que te llevo al cine-le dije intentando sonreírle-_

 _Su rostro se llenó de emoción, jaló las bolsas de Lord & Taylor sobre el sofá individual, pasó dando un beso en la mejilla de Michiru, le dijo gracias y le guiñó un ojo, me hizo sonreír ese gesto, era dulce y tierna como una niña, tomó mi mano y dispuesta a salir haló de mí, entonces Michiru tomó mi muñeca porque mi mano iba ocupada sujetando el disco, se acercó y besó mi mejilla, diciéndome con voz queda "hasta pronto" y metió las llaves de mi auto en la bolsa interna de mi chaqueta rozando con el dorso de su mano mis costillas, me sonreía tiernamente, sentí el tirón de Serena en mi mano, quien chilló un "ya vámonos"; salimos de ahí, yo iba en el cielo._

* * *

 _El beso de Serena en mi mejilla solo me ardió, era claramente un beso de judas, y acto ante el cual Haruka sonreía enternecida de nuevo tragándose la actuación barata de esa niña, Haruka iba tan a prisa que ni si quiera me había pedido las llaves, después de entregárselas sutilmente le sonreí como solo podía sonreírle a ella, sin quererlo y quizá a la vez a propósito me permití perderme en su mirada, caí en cuenta de mi ensoñación y la solté para verla partir._

* * *

Me detuve frente a la luz roja y busqué la mirada de Michiru que seguía vegetativa frente a la ventana.

Mi relación con Serena no era perfecta mucho menos cuando volví de Italia, me dolió verla llorar la vez que me sorprendió con Michiru pero no me arrepentía, sin embargo el verla en el café con Darien y Setsuna me hacía pensar en una confabulación de su parte en contra nuestra.

Apreté la palanca de cambios con mi mano y Michiru posó su cálida mano sobre la mía.

-te amo…-me apuntó con esos ojos suyos tan profundos-

Cambié la marcha y seguí el auto de Darien.

* * *

 _-debo irme-le dije-mañana tengo trabajo…-suspiré-_

 _-me estás botando-refutó-_

 _-no es eso y lo sabes, tengo cosas que hacer-dije sin volver a verla-_

 _-es porque prefieres ir a cenar con Darien y Michiru y no me vas a llevar-frunció el ceño-_

 _Apreté las muelas._

 _-¿no irás a algún bar verdad?-se le quebró la voz y no lo soporté, ¿Por qué no podía confiar en mí?-_

 _-¿Por qué piensas eso de mí?-apagué el motor-yo no soy así-_

 _-es que tú y yo no…-no terminó la oración pero supe bien de qué hablaba-_

 _-te quiero, esto es más que físico ¿entiendes?-dije volviendo a verla-_

 _-¿Por qué me hablas como si fuese una tonta?_

 _-Serena-bufé, estaba cansándome-no es eso…-suspiré-sabes a diferencia de lo que piensan tus profesores, tu madre y tus amigas yo solo intento resguardar tu inocencia de alguna manera, aunque según ellos yo solo sea una mala influencia para ti, vamos solo falta el evangelio según el resto del mundo ¿Por qué estás conmigo?_

 _-yo te quiero-se abalanzó a mi pecho abrazándose a mí, entonces rogué al cielo por paciencia-_

* * *

Aparcamos cerca del parque y caminamos hasta el arroyo.

-no hemos venido a darte explicaciones-me adelanté a decirle pero Darien permaneció cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho-

-¿desde cuándo?-miró a Haruka y Haruka suspiró manteniendo sus manos en su cintura-

-¿eso importa?-musitó-¿Por qué no solo nos dejas en paz?

Serena me miró detenidamente desde atrás de Darien, la mirada de niña buena no estaba y su sonrisa de reptil comenzaba a formarse, presentí que sus palabras venenosas no tardaban en atravesarme.

Y yo solo sonreí lo que la desconcertó.

-Ella ya lo sabe-intervine manteniendo mi mirada en Serena-sabe lo que Darien hizo, esta plática no tiene sentido, será mejor que lo dejemos así-

Haruka se acercó a mi espalda, sentirla cerca de mí me hizo sentir segura.

-no te vuelvas a acercar a Michiru-sentenció mirándolo-

Serena por otro lado continuaba desconcertada, su corta edad era una gran desventaja para ella.

Haruka entrelazó su mano con la mía y partimos hacia el auto, eso solo había sido suerte, el peso de mis palabras cada vez se haría más denso.

* * *

-vámonos lejos-me abrazó por la espalda deteniéndonos a unos pasos frente al árbol de naranjo-quiero envejecer a tu lado-hundió su nariz en mi cuello y me dejó un beso-

Tragar saliva era una tarea demasiado difícil.

-Haruka, ¿tú me crees?-volvía a verla-

-creo en ti, sabes que lo hago-sonrió mirándome fijamente, con ensueño, solo ella era capaz de verme así-

Temía perderla pero era lo correcto.

-Serena te traicionó con Darien…-lo dije tan rápido y tan llena de terror que no escuché ni percibí mis propias palabras-

-¿Qué dices?-ladeó su rostro inquiriéndome con su mirada-

-antes de que tú y yo iniciáramos, los encontré en la sala del apartamento teniendo sexo-mi lengua ya no tenía frenos-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-su gesto confundido, su mirada dubitativa, soltó mi mano-

-no quería lastimarte, no lo hubieras creído…-intenté tomar su mano-

-es por eso que tú…-dio dos pasos atrás-me lo ocultaste aun después… tú jugabas mientras yo

-no es así, yo me enamoré de ti, no lo planeé, nunca pensé que me sentiría atraída hacia ti, Haruka…-me acerqué pero fue en vano, ella retrocedió-

-¡no me mientas!-levantó la voz-

-no es mentira-susurré, estaba en su derecho de dudar-

-lo sabías y aun así me lo ocultaste, dejaste que me sintiera culpable por hacerlo contigo y… y, luego tú, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que él te golpeaba?-se exasperó-

-porque llegaste a mi vida en el momento menos indicado-su ansiedad se detuvo-pero lo volviste perfecto-sonreí tristemente, la desconfianza en sus ojos le decía a los latidos de mi corazón que comenzaba a perderla-

-no lo entiendo-negó con la cabeza-

-Darien es…-suspiré-es un hombre demasiado atrofiado como para amar a alguien, vivíamos entre discusiones, sus celos, nuestra monotonía, después llegó su traición y no me dolió, pero esa niña era tu novia y yo no quería lastimarte, me quedé a su lado porque…-suspiré, iba a sonar como una psicópata-porque después tú llegaste y me hiciste sentir viva, me conformaba con verte dos veces por semana o tres si tenía suerte, con sostener charlas amenas aunque charlaras más con él que conmigo, después de todo él era tu amigo, y después noté que yo no te era indiferente, la primera vez que lo hicimos yo ya estaba enamorada de ti-le confesé sin más, sin miedo a perderla, no existía algo más que decir que pudiera empeorar más las cosas-

Ella mantuvo su mirada en la mía, su mandíbula tensa, desvió la mirada y repasó su boca con su mano, asintió y me dio la espalda, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

Ella nunca me espetaría una palabra ni me echaría fuera de su vida deliberadamente, me amaba pero estaba herida.

No creyó en mí, perdí su confianza.

* * *

 **¿CONTINUARÁ?...**

 **Lo dejaré a su criterio.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **BL.**


	3. Acritud

**Las cursivas son recuerdos, hay distintas perspectivas.**

 **Saludos.**

 **BL**

* * *

 _Las ventanas de la habitación abiertas de par en par, las cortinas blancas asedadas bailoteaban por el viento, estaba de cabeza mirando hacía la puerta, cerró los ojos "Hiroya Tsukino", retumbaba ese nombre en su cabeza, apretó sus ojos azules arrugando su nariz también, una lágrima se asomó por el rabillo de su ojo, apretó de nuevo sus ojos se sentó con las piernas en ángulo sobre la cama recargándose en el respaldar._

 _Miró sus manos de colores, estaba rodeada de la oscuridad de su cuarto pero de alguna manera se sentía divertida y con una sensación muy placentera llenando su "alma", hacía que sus manos danzaran creando arcoíris fluorescentes ante sus ojos._

 _Sintió el viento de la ventana llegar a su rostro e inhaló, esa paz interior la embargaba, el mundo era bello, era hermoso, lleno de armonía, el dolor no existía, la humanidad era esa enorme sociedad llena de personas de buenos sentimientos, que te enseñan a volar y conocer la amistad y la confianza, la lealtad y el cuidado mutuo, la compasión y la empatía._

 _Cerró sus ojos estando ya muy cerca de la ventana inhalando ese viento cálido que la abrazaba extendió sus brazos y sonrió casi con euforia pero de un momento a otro volvió a sentir las manos de Hiroya Tsukino sujetarle los brazos acercándose a sus labios, presionándola contra su cuerpo, no… ese no era el hombre que se casó con su madre aun cuando tenía una hija de otro hombre, se suponía que era un buen hombre que le había dado su apellido y la había criado; las lágrimas recorrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente y la piel se le crispó al sentir ese mismo viento que antes la abrazó atravesarle el pecho y topar con su espalda._

 _Si Haruka hubiese estado en Tokio y no hubiese estado de viaje eso no habría sucedido._

 _Se llevó una mano al pecho y apretándolo cayó de rodillas, casi recordaba la sensación de ese hombre rozarse asquerosamente contra su cuerpo, la sensación de asco la embargó y el pánico la asaltó tomándose de las cortinas las arrancó._

 _Juraba que escuchaba pasos a su alrededor todos rechinaban igual que los pasos de Hiroya Tsukino enfundados en zapatos de charol, el estómago se le encogió en una sensación de vértigo imparable, sentía que todo le daba vueltas y no paraba de girar, se sujetó del suelo cerrando fuerte sus ojos, perdió la noción del tiempo y simplemente se quedó acostada con su mejilla contra el suelo de parquet dejando que ese "mal viaje" llegara a su destino._

 _La sensación de impotencia seguía dentro de ella._

 _El maldito olor a habano del aliento de ese hombre le comía la nariz, agradecía tanto que el aprendiz de su padrastro interrumpiera, sin embargo la dignidad la tenía tan pateada, el temor creciente en su estómago le había helado el cuerpo, no había podido reaccionar, podía definir todo aquello con tres palabras "a la fuerza"_

… _el efecto ya pronto pasaría._

* * *

 _Se le hacía tarde, abrazó sus cuadernos contra su pecho, saltó las gradas para bajar más rápido la escalinata de la gran biblioteca de la universidad, frenó a tiempo al verlo frente a ella, levantó la cabeza, era muy alto como Haruka._

 _-¿tú eres Darien verdad?-preguntó-_

 _Él asintió._

 _-tienes mucha prisa…-dijo él-_

 _-no, bueno… en realidad sí-sonrió-tú no estudias aquí ¿o sí?-preguntó confundida-_

 _Él rió._

 _-vine a unas conferencias a las que me ha invitado el departamento de desarrollo de biotecnología de la universidad, soy ponente-le contó-_

 _-ooh, ya veo-rió, no entendió la mitad de eso-_

 _-te llevo, vamos-la condujo por la acera tomándola de los hombros-_

 _No supo cómo fue que terminó en su auto y en su casa, tal vez porque se tiró el capuccino encima y colocó mal el café de él en el portavasos del auto mojándole la pierna, contrario a lo que esperaba él no se molestó y sugirió que se aseara en su apartamento, accidentalmente al salir de la ducha envuelta en esa pequeña toalla lo encontró con el torso desnudo, se avergonzó pero él solo dijo:_

 _-ahora entiendo porque Haruka está contigo-no lo entendió pero quiso tomarlo como un cumplido-_

 _Cuando él avanzó hacia ella y la tomó del rostro y sin preguntar la besó no se negó, contrastaba con Haruka en demasiados aspectos, tal vez porque era un hombre, tenía dudas sobre entregarse a Haruka y él era muy atractivo finalmente soltó la toalla que cubría su desnudez, sus besos voraces no se sentían como los de Haruka, sus caricias eran atrevidas y por alguna razón le hacían sentir demasiado calor, el episodio traumático con su padrastro pasó a segundo plano, esto lo estaba disfrutando, sus manos gruesas sujetaron su cadera y como si se tratara de una pluma la colocó sobre la mesa del comedor, acto reflejo lo envolvió con sus piernas y su dureza caliente le hizo pensar nuevamente en aquella cuestión, ¿Cómo sería hacerlo con Haruka? ¿Sería diferente a eso si se entregara a ella?_

 _Demasiado tarde, ya había decidido entregarle su primera vez a él, ya tendría algo para contar a sus compañeras sin sentirse cohibida._

 _Era algo increíble, más allá de lo que hubiese podido imaginar, todas esas sensaciones que él le había hecho sentir, ebria de placer tranquilizó su respiración y la luz que la tormenta se había llevado volvió, él se detuvo en su interior y ella se extrañó, ahí estaba Michiru, nunca en su vida había sentido tanta vergüenza._

 _Buscó su ropa sobre el sofá y vistiéndose apresurada se marchó ignorando lo que estaban diciendo._

 _El león cree que todos son de su condición…_

 _El regreso de Haruka no se sentía como lo había imaginado las semanas que la esperó con ansias, sus celos enardecían al pensar que Haruka se servía de otras mujeres y por eso no le exigía intimar con ella, muchas veces intentó provocarla y no daba resultado, "¿Cómo seducir a una mujer?" había escrito en el buscador de google, el resultado le ayudó menos._

 _Haruka había acordado que iría por ella a la universidad pero quiso darle una sorpresa, tontamente se metió en una plaza comercial para buscar lencería, esa noche tendría que funcionar, la maldita tienda le había dado su compra en una diminuta bolsita extravagante, y él apareció de nuevo en las escaleras eléctricas con una bolsa en sus manos._

 _-¿no deberías estar en clase?-la cuestionó-_

 _-vine a comprar unas cosas-se sonrojó-_

 _-te llevo… Haruka está en mi apartamento-sonrió y en su gesto no adivinó ninguna segunda intención-_

 _¿Cómo terminaron en ese hotel cuando se dijo a sí misma que no volvería a hacerle eso a Haruka?_

 _Tal vez porque él vio el contenido de la bolsa, porque colocó descaradamente su mano en su muslo, porque ella notó que algo en los pantalones de él tenía urgencia por salir, porque se le fue el aliento y se coloreó de rojo._

 _Y estrenó la nueva lencería pero con él._

 _-esto no es correcto, no debe repetirse-titubeó dándole la espalda para vestirse, sentía pena porque él la viese sin nada con esos ojos lujuriosos-_

 _-¿no lo disfrutas?-se acercó a su espalda besándole el cuello-_

 _Entreabrió los labios, claro que lo disfrutaba pero no entendía por qué se sentía vacía, lo comparó con las experiencias de sus compañeras y no sonaba igual, él no era su novio, él no la amaba, él ni siquiera sabía que había sido su primera vez, él no era tierno, él ninguna de las dos veces la abrazó al terminar._

 _-fuiste mi primera vez-le reveló y lo sintió detener sus besos-_

 _-¿no habías dormido con Haruka?-cuestionó y ella negó con la cabeza, se cubrió con la sábana y caminó a la ducha, olía al perfume de él-_

 _Darien la vio desaparecer tras la puerta y levantó una ceja, y él que pensaba preguntarle quien era mejor en la cama._

 _Esa misma tarde cenaron todos juntos el pato que Michiru había cocinado y cuando olió escasamente el perfume de Haruka en Michiru perdió la cabeza, esa noche volvió a hacerle reproches porque Haruka la devolvió a su casa y no la invitó a quedarse con ella en su apartamento._

 _-pero, quiero quedarme contigo-lloriqueó-_

 _-a mamá Ikuko no va a gustarle eso-acarició su mejilla con su pulgar-_

 _-¿tú me deseas?-le preguntó sin más tapujos-_

 _-¿con quién has estado hablando últimamente?-se extrañó ante la pregunta, la Serena que se había quedado antes del viaje nunca le habría preguntado eso-_

 _-¿Por qué no quieres tener sexo conmigo?-inquirió sin responder la pregunta-_

 _Intentó emitir palabra pero solo salieron vocalizaciones, la Serena de antes se sonrojaba con solo escuchar esa palabra, y le llamaba "Hacer el amor"…_

* * *

" _Sólo cuando veía la determinación en mis ojos es que era capaz de "suplicar" que me quedara, y solo para sostener en alto su maldito ego"_

 _._

 _Tragó duro sintiendo ese dolor en la garganta que estrujaba sus cuerdas vocales, preludio de un llanto, él besaba su cuello reteniéndola contra la pared por las muñecas._

 _-sabes que lo deseas-susurró él-_

 _-¡no!-se resistió-_

 _Él la cargó en sus brazos llevándola a la habitación, intentaba oponerse pero no podía, después de entrar a la habitación él cerró la puerta apoyándola a ella contra ésta, ella lo tomó por los hombros empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas lo alejó._

 _-¡No!-espetó mirándolo furiosa-_

 _-vamos sé que quieres-se acercó tomándola por la cintura en eso solo recibió una bofetada-_

 _-¡aléjate de mí!-abrió la puerta de la habitación saliendo rápidamente hacia la sala, él la alcanzó con dos zancadas sujetándola del brazo-¡suéltame ya mismo o llamo a la policía!-amenazando con su celular en la mano-_

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¿Te has vuelto loca?...-espetó soltándola-_

 _Ella se soltó del agarre y caminó hacia la puerta de la entrada._

 _-no estoy loca, se terminó, te lo he dicho, se acabó…-tomó su valija y se marchó-_

 _-maldita loca-murmuró azotando la puerta-_

* * *

Acertar la llave en la cerradura ya era bastante difícil después de los tragos que había ingerido, deslicé mi mano sobre la pared buscando el interruptor y torpemente encendí la luz, todo parecía normal excepto por Serena que yacía sentada en el sofá esperándome, su cabello suelto sin los chonguitos y medio revuelto me mostraba otro lado de su personalidad, ese que sospeché era el que se revolcaba con Darien, me miró sonriéndome de una manera extraña.

Quedó de rodillas sobre el sofá y me tomó de la corbata.

-¿te embriagas por ella?-inquirió apretando el agarre a mi corbata y uniendo su frente con la mía con más fuerza de la necesaria, podría jurar que vi sus ojos un poco desorbitados-¡respóndeme!-me espetó con una voz rasposa-

Me sujeté del respaldo del sofá para no caer, me alejé un poco de ella logrando que me soltara, en ese amago casi caigo al suelo hacia atrás, rodeé el sofá acercándome a ella, le tomé la mano ligeramente.

-será mejor que te marches, ya es muy tarde y no llamaré a tu madre ebria, pide un taxi en la recepción del edificio-le pedí-

Bajó del sofá poniéndose de pie, me soltó la mano con rudeza, jamás pensé que esa palabra podría referir a ella, rápidamente posó las palmas de sus manos en mi pecho, me acercó al sofá y sin que lo esperara me empujó y se sentó sobre mí a horcajadas y haciendo movimientos obscenos, la desconocí.

-házmelo como a ellas-

-¿cuáles ellas?-me exasperó, intenté apartarla-

-todas con las que me traicionaste, ¿crees que no sé lo de Rei?-masculló fuera de control-

-eso fue antes de ti Serena…

-¿Qué hay de la estúpida Michiru?-espetó apretándome un seno con su mano, le tomé la muñeca con fuerza apartándola-

-no sigas, ya basta, vete…

-no lo niegues, te revolcabas con todas las que podías-haló de la corbata y enterrando sus dientes en mi cuello comenzó a despuntar los botones de mi camisa-

-no digas eso… no sabes nada-fue lo único que pude responder-

-eres capaz de repartirte a todas, ¿Por qué no lo haces conmigo?, hagámoslo, así como lo hiciste con la cerda de Rei-dijo con sorna y rabia-

-yo no…

-sshh cállate…

Sentí mis brazos más pesados, el alcohol cada vez le cobraba más cara la cuenta a mi cuerpo.

-pero será mejor conmigo-volvió a susurrar-porque yo soy mejor que ella y que tu estúpida Michiru… ¿crees que no veo que te mueres por ella? Eso es patético, vamos, quítame la ropa, también soy mujer, como todas esas con las que has dormido…

-Seiya se enamoró de ti…-solté para que se detuviera, mi mundo giraba sin orbita ni eje-

Entonces ese gesto inmutable articuló una metálica carcajada, lo que me descolocó, se colgó de mis hombros venciéndome sobre ella, envolviendo mi cadera con sus piernas.

-¿Por qué te ríes?-su reacción me desconcertó-

Volvió a soltar otra carcajada metálica.

-lo único que quiere es dormir conmigo-me dijo volviéndome a besar metiendo su lengua en mi boca-como hubiese querido que tú me desearas como él lo hace-me volvió a besar-así como Darien lo hace-dijo al tiempo que me besaba y enterraba su canino deslizándose en mi labio inferior, de inmediato sentí el sabor a hierro de mi sangre y el ardor cuando ella pasó su lengua-

-Da… ¿Darien?-pregunté sintiendo la sangre correr por mi barbilla-

Ella abandonó mis labios.

-entonces es cierto…-susurré más para mí misma-

-estamos a mano-me dijo con una sonrisa lasciva y una voz ácida-

Me quedé boquiabierta.

-¿desde cuándo dormías con él?-necesitaba saberlo de su boca-

Se rió con una carcajada mínima.

-¡tú no estabas!-me reprochó-mis compañeras hablaban de eso, mi padrastro intentó meterse en mi cama-me empujó levantándose-

Yo seguía con el rostro atónito.

-no te justifica-respiré dilatando las fosas, necesitaba más aire del que entraba a mis pulmones, las orejas me ardían y ella estaba ahí descaradamente aceptándolo y sin vergüenza echándome a mí la culpa-yo amo a Michiru, sal de aquí, no quiero verte-le exigí-

-la misma Michiru que te mintió-metió el dedo en la llaga-finjamos esta noche que yo soy ella…-rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos-

Tomándola de los hombros la aparté de mí.

-márchate-respondí tomándola del hombro y la saqué del apartamento-

-¡no seas estúpida Haruka!, ¡ya deja de pensar en ella! ¡Ella volverá con Darien!-me gritó golpeando la puerta-

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. Agridulce

**No tengo palabras para disculparme y pienso que mis agradecimientos se quedarán cortos, agradezco mucho por la espera y los reiterados reviews, por la calidad bienvenida a la continuación de lo que al principio fue un One-shot.**

 **Les he traído un nuevo capitulo que aclarará algunas dudas y permitirá ver que sucedió entre algunas situaciones, iba a actualizar el capitulo hasta que tuviese la imagen de presentación de la historia pero no he podido digitalizarlo, intentaré tenerlo listo antes de finalizar.**

 **N/A: resultará un poco complicado solo si intentan seguir la lectura lineal pero si simplemente leen podrán ver que está escrito en retrospectiva, es algo nuevo que estoy probando, será como un espiral, al final de este capitulo se encontrarán en el comienzo de todo.**

 **Cursiva es pasado o recuerdo, no especifico presente porque de todas formas todo el capitulo es pasado. :P**

* * *

Llegó a paso lento a un faro, justo al lado había una barandilla que delimitaba el filo del precipicio a los arrecifes. Observó a una muchacha de espaldas recargada mirando entretenida al horizonte.

Se acercó un poco más y recargó su hombro en una farola, ciertamente la vista era hermosa, el faro era el final del recorrido, todo lo demás era un andamio con farolas que a esa hora lucía bastante íntimo, suspiró, el viento sopló y los bucles de la muchacha frente a ella volaron, entonces notó que la conocía, era Michiru, se sorprendió, quizá esperaba a Darien.

Su regreso a Tokio estaba reciente, aun se sentía ansiosa por las tardes al no tener entrenamiento, cuando se marchara de Japón lo hizo pretendiendo no volver en mucho tiempo a pesar de saber que estaba dejando a Serena sola, mantuvo su mirada puesta en la melena danzante de Michiru, el viento parecía peinarla con extremada ligereza, acariciándola con suavidad, dio un paso al frente sintiéndose fuera de lugar al verse en un impulso por hablarle.

Siendo que ella era amiga de Darien y no de la joven aqua, pensó que seguramente Michiru le odiaba debido a que las últimas semanas se la había pasado más en el apartamento jugando videojuegos con el pelinegro importunando a la pareja pero… ¿Qué podía hacer?

Serena era otra, a su regreso no había notado la diferencia pero con el pasar de los días comenzó a sentir que la desconocía, era demasiado difícil continuar con una relación así.

El viento sopló de nuevo provocando que la joven se girara para cubrirse de la brisa salina, en el acto sus ojos se encontraron, la intensidad de su mirar le dejó sin aliento, poseía una belleza descomunal y única a la vez, poseía tanta seguridad en sí misma que su gesto por si solo irradiaba supremacía cuando la miraba caminar entre las demás personas, sobresalía sin realmente quererlo hacer…

-Hola, Haruka ¿no es así?-le saludó acercándose a pasos lentos, ligeros-

Simplemente asintió en automático.

-debo irme-desvió la mirada llevándose la mano a la nuca-no quiero importunar-rió nerviosa-

-vine aquí a despejarme estoy a la mitad del curso y pronto tendré una revisión para mi propuesta, siempre vengo cuando necesito inspiración-sonrió con un gesto livianamente confundido pensando que quizá le desagradaba a la amiga de su novio-

-es que en cuanto te he visto he creído que has quedado con Darien, ya soy un incordio demasiado presente en su apartamento-respondió descuidada, cayendo en cuenta después mordiéndose la lengua-

Ella rió producto del sonrojo en las mejillas de Tenoh, comprobando que era cierto lo que le habían dicho, era irresistible.

-pudiste acercarte-agregó mirándola fijamente provocándole un nerviosismo irremediable-

-solo no quería interrumpir-respondió sin hallar que más decir aunque estuviese claro que no esperaba a nadie-

Michiru rió de nuevo, era muy simpática.

-aunque soy una persona que disfruta su soledad, no rechazo buena compañía-respondió para después girar de nueva cuenta a mirar el horizonte-

Tenoh rió nerviosamente y al dar el paso tropezó sintiéndose una torpe.

-cuidado-le tomó el hombro-pareces más nerviosa que yo, ¿te escondes de alguien?-volvió al ver alrededor-

-No me escondo de nadie, solo aun no termino de aclimatarme, me acostumbré demasiado al ajetreo de Italia…-suspiró buscando la calma-tú no luces nada estresada o nerviosa…

-es que intento guardar la calma o por lo menos aparentarla…

-eres una mujer muy segura de ti misma, seguro todo irá bien…

-¿eso te parezco?-inquirió virando a ver a la rubia que se paralizó-

Se enfocó en el resto del camino, las farolas comenzaban a iluminar.

-este…-dudó-sí-la miró de soslayo y la joven violinista volvió a reír-cuando ríes así siento que te burlas de mí o de mi obviedad-

-no es por eso, es que eres agradable-simplificó volviendo a ver al horizonte-

-¿te parezco agradable?-inquirió sorprendida, no entendía como estaba cometiendo tantos errores juntos cuando solía ser más reservada y eso creaba ese halo de misterio que hacía que tuviese a tantas a su alrededor-

-claro, ¿Por qué no?, siempre tienes tema de conversación…-argumentó mirándole-a diferencia de otras amistades de Darien que por el hecho de ser guapos son engreídos de tiempo completo, pesados que coquetean por pasatiempo sin razón aparente…

-¿entonces te parezco guapa?-lanzó la broma con una sonrisa jocosa, Michiru volvió a verle sorprendida y un tanto sonrojada-

Tenoh soltó la carcajada sin poder creer que había logrado sonrojar a una mujer tan segura de sí misma.

-eres simpática-carraspeó-no eres displicente ni engreída no me puedo quejar de algún desaire o falta de respeto de tu parte-sonrió ligeramente un poco reticente dando por zanjado el tema-¿y Serena?-le preguntó mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Entonces puso los pies en la tierra volviendo a la realidad, Michiru no era cualquier mujer, era amiga de su novia, alguien en común-

-¿Qué hay con ella?-respondió después de un momento un tanto incomoda-

-es tu novia ¿no es así?-le dijo apuntándole con sus ojos del azul más intenso que hubiese visto en su vida-

-si…-parpadeó repetidamente-o eso creo, era el riesgo que corría cuando me fui, volver y pasar por esto-suspiró sonoramente-

-¿con qué?-se detuvo observándola discretamente-

-a veces siento que no soy suficiente o que no soy lo que espera, intento llenar los zapatos de su "príncipe"-dijo autocensurándose enseguida, había hablado de más, la miró a los ojos con temor encontrando la mirada transparente de Michiru que no le había juzgado-siento como si tuviera que cumplir con un papel, como si lo que ella viera en mí fuese diferente a lo que soy en realidad…-finalizó sintiendo como la carga en sus hombros desaparecía llevándose su torticolis, exhaló-

-sientes que ama a alguien que ha idealizado-Michiru aseveró mirándole y Tenoh comprobó que en efecto no había cuidado sus palabras sin embargo asintió sosteniéndole la mirada, movió ligeramente sus labios como si fuese a decir algo pero se abstuvo-

Un ventarrón venía desde el mar creando olas, la brisa fresca les roció, vio a Michiru abrazarse a sí misma y frotar sus brazos con sus manos, no pudo detenerse, quiso verlo como un simple gesto de cordialidad, se sacó la chaqueta y la puso sobre sus hombros, ella le miró detenidamente y levantó sus cejas parpadeando repetidamente, ese gesto en el rostro de una mujer realmente seductora la hacía lucir definitivamente tierna, decidió deleitarse con esa reacción y dejar de lado la posibilidad de que quizá su acción estuviese fuera de lugar, lo omitió escudándose bajo la premisa de que no estaba haciendo nada malo, dejó la chaqueta reposar sobre sus hombros y ella guardó silencio aceptándola.

Supieron que era hora de partir cada una por su camino.

* * *

Ahí estaba yo, tan sensata y solemne, fiel y leal, sintiendo celos de su calidez, con la mente no podía evitar pensar cómo sería estar en ese sitio, a su lado, bajo su brazo, sintiendo su abrazo, permanecí observándoles a la distancia.

Serena levantó la mirada buscando la mirada de Haruka que permanecía inmutable mirando la nieve caer mientras la abrazaba y sujetaba en su mano el vaso humeante de café, esa niña haló de su abrigo caprichosamente llamando su atención y mi rubia se derramó el café en el pie.

La discusión comenzó y preferí no mirar.

Hundí mi rostro en la almohada, la revisión de mi proyecto era al día siguiente y yo me sentía perdida, volví a ver a mi lado, allí estaba él durmiendo profundamente, me levanté de la cama, no podía estar un minuto más ahí, tomé mi jersey y mis llaves disponiendo a salir para despejarme, caminé por las escaleras, abrí la puerta para salir del edificio y ahí estaba ella frente a mí.

* * *

Contuve el aire en mis pulmones, nuestros ojos se encontraron, moría por hacerla feliz, no podía ser una mentira lo que sentíamos aunque pudiese estar incorrecto, pero si debía llamar aquello de alguna manera ya no quería sentirlo como si fuese un error, lo que hacía no era un tropiezo, ella no podría ser solo conocida en común, no era mi amiga, ella era mi mujer y yo quería hacerla feliz, quería… amarla…

* * *

Las pieles sudorosas, calientes y herméticamente pegajosas representaban la unión de dos cuerpos que en un vaivén agitado logró el fuego al igual que la fricción entre dos rocas incendiaría un pajar.

Despegó sus parpados lentamente, la sensación que había atropellado a su cuerpo había sido tan avasalladora que se sentía totalmente agotada, echó su melena hacia atrás, sentía esa respiración calma en su pecho, contempló a la rubia durmiendo acunada en sus brazos, acarició sus cabellos rubios y rebeldes, estaba sudada, besó su frente, se sentía plena, llena, enamorada por primera vez.

Abrió los ojos como si nada.

-creí que dormías…-le dijo quedo-

-he estado despierta la mayoría del tiempo, escuchaba tus latidos-le respondió apoyando su mentón en su pecho mirando con sus esmeraldas el par de zafiros-

La abrazó más a su cuerpo rodeando su cintura con su brazo, la sentía suya y se sentía de ella, al fin una mujer la había proclamado suya, porque entre besos y caricias se entregó a ella y a la vez abrió sus brazos para recibirla completamente, ella era donde pertenecía.

Miró una ligera marca enrojecida en su hombro.

-Tu móvil está vibrando-le dijo mientras pasaba la palma de su mano por su espalda-

La rubia apuntó su mirada en el aparato sobre la alfombra.

-lo sé-le respondió suspirando, restándole importancia-

-¿es ella?-cuestionó aunque sabía que la respuesta podía hacerle rabiar-sabes que no elegimos esto…-le dijo mirándola a los ojos sujetándole el rostro-y a pesar de todo no puedo arrepentirme, aunque me parta el corazón…

La rubia tragó con dificultad.

-no iré…-sentenció sin apartarle la mirada-

-sé que te espera, que su madre hace un gran esfuerzo por aceptar la situación, no quiero ser la causa-suspiró sintiendo la culpa devorarle el alma e hizo amago de levantarse-

-quédate-le rogó tomándole la muñeca-por favor…

-no puedo-respondió- zafándose

-¿es tan simple para ti? Comparte la culpa conmigo al menos, yo no te quiero partir el corazón, no pretendo eso-le respondió reincorporándose-

Michiru desvió la mirada apartándose de Haruka para ponerse de pie.

-lo dices como si tuvieses el poder para hacer eso-habló herida, saber que Haruka tenía una tormenta confusa en su cabeza le causaba rabia, celos, ella no sentía nada por Darien pero Haruka tenía sentimientos por Serena y odiaba eso-

-te necesito en mi vida-le dijo Tenoh posicionándose a su espalda, colocó sus manos en sus hombros acariciándola con suavidad-

-sé que no quieres lastimarla, lo veo en tus ojos y no es chantaje, solo… debo irme-suspiró apartándose de ese roce de sus manos delirante que le hacía doler el corazón cuando pensaba que ese toque no era solo suyo-

-¿puedes dejar de adivinar lo que pienso?-exclamó enrabiada-tú estás con él…-habló con la voz mucho más profunda-

Al volver a verla encontró su mirada ensombrecida.

-y aunque esté con Serena soy yo quien te está viendo marchar, sé que te acompañará por la noche, sé que es mi amigo y no es correcto lo que hago… él definitivamente es mucho mejor persona que yo-asintió mortificada por la culpa-

-podemos darnos un tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas-respondió la aguamarina tajante-

-tienes miedo que la elija a ella y por eso me estás haciendo a un lado-le reclamó la rubia-no ves que te he elegido a ti…-ajustó su puño, moría de celos-

-y esa elección te deja inconforme, me pides que no lo deje, piensas que esto terminará que lo que sentimos tendrá un final y no afrontas la realidad, lo que estamos viviendo ahora-la encaró-sientes celos y no puedes lidiar con eso…

La rubia respondió desviando la mirada.

-Haruka mírame-pidió tomando su rostro con delicadeza-

Tenoh negó con la cabeza.

-ya lo hicimos, está hecho, no pretendo seguir viviendo así a su lado ni que seas mi amante…

-no puedo-le dijo con el ceño fruncido-lo lamento…

Tomó su ropa del suelo y comenzó a vestirse.

-entonces cuando quieras saber de mí solo llámame-le dijo saliendo del apartamento-

Llevó su mano a su puente nasal y después estrujó sus ojos, ¿Qué le diría a su amigo?

No perdería su amistad a cambio del amor de Michiru, nunca se sentiría bien con eso, debía existir otra manera, lo que empezaba mal terminaba mal, y de ninguna manera quería sentirse la causa de su rompimiento aunque estuviera consciente de que no lo era, se sentía una basura, lloró amargamente de nuevo al oler su aroma en su camisa, el mismo aroma que adoró por mucho tiempo sin saberlo, enjugó sus lágrimas, estaba consciente de la magnitud del problema y también lo estaba de que estaba enamorada y ya no había marcha atrás solo hacia adelante y tras sus pasos quedaban cientos de problemas.

* * *

Y sentí el llanto bañar mis mejillas, sollocé dolida.

Lo mejor en mi vida no podía ser alguien vinculada directamente a Darien.

Me sentía una hipócrita, no se trataba de ninguna venganza, yo la amaba y no había ya nada que remediar, lo mejor que podía hacer era apartarme sin explicar.

* * *

Pero me negaba a tenerla lejos, vi a Serena sentada en el sofá, me extendió su mano para que me sentara a su lado, se acomodó acunándose en mi hombro, arrugó el ceño separándose de mí, su mirada me cuestionó y yo simplemente le ignoré, Dios lo sabe, sabe lo que hacemos, era cuestión de tiempo que lo supiera ella, preferí no pensar en eso.

* * *

Y lo que pasa una vez puede eventualmente suceder o no una segunda vez, con la probabilidad más alta de una tercera vez si sucede la segunda.

Abrió la puerta y sintió esos labios unirse con fruición a los suyos, no quiso detenerla, la tomó entre sus brazos y se amarró a su cuerpo con sus piernas.

-dímelo-le suplicó besando su cuello-dímelo, necesito escucharlo…

-te amo Haruka…-le susurró acariciando sus cabellos rubios-

Cerraron la puerta y contra ésta continuaron batiéndose en un duelo de lenguas, sentía la mezclilla rozar sus piernas cuando la rubia comenzó a subir su camisón de dormir sintió en su torso desnudo y caliente la frialdad de la chaqueta de piel y el rozar de los dientes del cierre.

-no puedo alejarme de ti-le susurró mordiendo su lóbulo-

-tu ropa…-gimió halando de los botones de su camisa, caminó a prisa a la habitación con la puerta abierta en el pasillo-

Descargó a la aguamarina sobre la cama, toda esa habitación olía ella, se sintió embriagada, se sacó la chaqueta, la camisa y los pantalones, la aguamarina la atrajo con sus piernas dejándola bajo su cuerpo, besaba y mordía su cuello y sus clavículas repasando con sus uñas las costillas y el abdomen de la rubia que se retorcía de placer manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, se divirtió con sus pezones un momento y lamió el camino a su vientre.

-te amo-le dijo después de besar su vientre-

Bajó los boxers y respiró aquel aroma a excitación, la rubia cubrió con sus manos su rostro al sentir como era degustada, el placer mataba.

Besó sus labios nuevamente sintiendo el calor de la aguamarina bajo su cuerpo, se perdió en sus zafiros que estaban agolpados de lágrimas algo en su pecho punzó, sujetó su nuca con más fuerza de lo normal devorando sus labios, el líquido tibio bañó las mejillas de la aguamarina y la rubia besó sus mejillas saladas.

-te amo-le susurró contra la piel de su nuca erizándola-

-no eres un juego para mí Michiru-le dijo en medio de esa oscuridad, volvió a besarla-

-tampoco eres un juego para mí, pero no podemos continuar de esta manera-insistió frunciendo su entrecejo-una o dos, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Ya está hecho y decidido, hablaré con él mañana-le anunció rozando su mejilla con su pulgar-

-mañana no-le pidió a la aguamarina-solo espera un poco más… yo también necesito hablar con ella no puedo continuar en esa relación… además-suspiró-necesito hablar con él también… no podemos hacerlo todo a la vez-murmuró sintiendo una opresión en su pecho, exhaló recostada hundiéndose en la almohada-

-y yo no puedo soportarle cuando te alejes de él, no puedo fingir más, tomé mi decisión y es alejarme, te quedes o no conmigo-replicó mirándola-

-te elijo a ti mil veces-respondió la rubia incorporándose-no tienes que ver las cosas de esa manera-

-¿entonces de qué manera las puedo ver?-pausó mirando insistente las orbes de su amante-maldición-bajó la cabeza peinando su melena con sus manos, la rubia besó su hombro-

Desconocía el ciclón que tenía Michiru en su interior.

-podemos seguir juntas y solucionar el problema… no quiero alejarme de ti… no soporto tenerte lejos-dijo entre pausas besando su cuello-

-no es tan sencillo Haruka…-volvió a verla a los ojos con la penumbra que generaba la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana-las cosas entre él y yo hace mucho tiempo estaban mal, mucho antes que yo te conociera, y yo estaba mal desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, si lo mío con él termina es por eso, no por ti…

-pero ¿no lo ves? No sé cómo explicarle que no puedo ser más su amiga, ¿Qué le diré?... además-se llevó las manos al rostro apretando con sus dedos sus ojos, descubriéndose salió de la cama colocándose de pie-

-dile que te irás de viaje… vámonos, es mejor porque si esto sigue así, si el remordimiento seguirá después de que hables con él, pasará esto noche tras noche y no podremos ser felices en ningún sitio, porque la culpa lo marchitará todo-habló buscando su mirada-

-¿y cómo más quieres que me sienta?-inquirió mirándola de pie junto a la cama-le estoy quitando al amor de su vida…

-yo no soy eso-Michiru apretó la mandíbula para no decir más-

La rubia guardó silencio desviando la mirada.

-me quiero quedar esta noche…-pronunció sujetando la sábana- déjame quedarme, déjame abrazarte…

Detestaba tener que aceptar que sentía satisfacción al ocupar el sitio de Darien por lo menos esa noche, saber que él no estaría al lado de la que ahora era su mujer, saber que no la tocaría ni le borraría sus caricias.

-eres mi felicidad, no tenemos la culpa de esto, no me arrepiento…-sentenció Michiru haciéndole espacio en la cama, la rubia entró a las sábanas, la abrazó a su pecho y besó su cabeza.

-yo tampoco, pero me siento culpable…

-yo no, venía sintiéndome vacía todo este tiempo y aunque Serena no tenga culpa sé que no te pierde por mí, es por ella-afirmó y Tenoh la observó asombrada de su aguda intuición-

El tema Serena era algo de lo que ellas no hablaban, el rompimiento con ella era solo parte de la vida y su relación de todas maneras terminaría porque no iban a ningún sitio.

* * *

 _-¿no te remuerde la consciencia?-cuestionó cuidadosamente, Michiru le sorprendía de formas que no entendía en ocasiones-_

 _-preferiría no hablar sobre ella-desvió la mirada-_

 _-yo, solo, pensé que me comprenderías, ella es tu amiga también-argumentó-_

 _-no lo es fue solamente mi tutorada, si llega a saber que estoy en tu vida será solamente por un descuido tuyo-habló más molesta de lo que quería mostrarse-_

 _-¿pero de qué hablas?-se desconcertó retrocediendo un poco-_

 _-si quieres hacerme sentir como si fuese la gran culpable, felicidades, ya lo lograste me siento como la peor persona del mundo cuando no es así -la encaró con los ojos vidriosos-no tendría que ser mi amiga para que me sintiera mal por ella, para que esto fuese indebido, el solo hecho de que eres una mujer con un compromiso ya me convierte en una deshonesta ¿no lo ves?-apretó la mandíbula-_

* * *

Yace plácidamente dormida sobre la cama, se ve tan dulce cuando duerme con su boca entreabierta, si supiera que siempre que veo sus labios muero por besarla y mordérselos hasta el cansancio, poso mi mano en su abdomen, es tan suave, me encanta, arrastro mi mano en su piel y ella suspira, sonrío, me hizo perder la cabeza desde la primera vez que la vi entrar por la puerta.

* * *

 _-¡no!-le digo mirando como intenta separar las claras de huevo agarrando la yema con sus dedos y perpleja por mi reacción vuelve a soltar la yema en el traste, solo atino a pegar en mi frente con la palma-si un poco de yema queda en la clara el merengue simplemente no saldrá-_

 _-¿no crees que exageras un poco?-me dice pegando y despegando sus dedos llenos de huevo-_

 _Resoplo, esta niña es un cero a la izquierda en la cocina, escuchamos pronto unas llaves chocar con la cerradura y sus ojos se abren como platos._

 _-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto sin entender su gesto-_

 _-mi novia…- me dice apresurada moviéndose de un lado a otro-_

 _-¿Cómo que tu novia? Dijiste que vendría hasta las seis-le pregunto poniéndome frente a ella frenándola, y ella me toma de la cara-sí, que ya vino… ha llegado antes-_

 _Se va por la segunda puerta de la cocina y me deja con la cara embarrada de huevo, estupendo..._

 _Camino con parsimonia a lavar mis manos, Serena es en teoría mi amiga fue mi tutorada para entrar a la universidad…_

 _Justo hoy su novia, Haruka, vuelve de Italia y ella quería prepararle un pastel porque hace dos días fue su cumpleaños, Haruka es además la mejor amiga de Darien, las veces que visitó el apartamento antes de marcharse yo estaba ausente o estaba ocupada, así que nunca tuve oportunidad de ponerle rostro al nombre de la persona que siempre jugaba Halo en cooperativa con Darien, desde hace más de un año vengo oyendo su nombre cada que Serena visita el apartamento, "Haruka esto, Haruka lo otro, es tan maravillosa, ella es la mejor"_

 _Cruzo el umbral de la puerta con rumbo a la sala del pequeño apartamento que pertenece a Haruka y me petrifico al poner mi pie sobre la alfombra, está de espaldas a mí una belleza única y distinta hurgando en los cojines del sofá, de espaldas está sacándose el jersey que se pega a la camisa y me deja ver la mitad de su torso, en efecto es una chica, aprecio su cintura de una curva leve pero bien definida, parpadeo un par de veces desviando mi mirada y pienso en retroceder._

 _-linda, ¿no has visto mi cargador del móvil? Se me acabó la pila, por eso no te he llamado antes y el otro lo extravié antes del vuelo-muy tarde para darme a la fuga, ya me notó, abro la boca sin lograr emitir más que un poco de voz y ella se vuelve a verme, me pierdo en sus ojos verdes, salvajes, traslucidos como una gota de agua sobre una hoja, su gesto es tan apacible y dulce, es tan tierna, parece un dulce jovencito o un ángel…-_

 _-eh yo…-dudo un momento-soy Michiru…-le extiendo la mano-_

 _-y yo Haruka-me sonríe estrechándola para después plantarme un beso en la mejilla yo cierro mis ojos-_

 _-qué raro estas pegajosa-me dice frunciendo tiernamente su entrecejo-_

 _-Serena me embarró de huevo-le respondo obviando mi gesto y ella larga a reír-_

 _-¡ahí está mi princesa!-Haruka abre sus brazos para recibir a Serena que viene corriendo desde el corredor, ouch, golpe a mi moral, no debí comérmela con los ojos, no es que acostumbre a hacer siempre eso es solo que, simplemente no lo pude evitar-_

* * *

Ella detiene el andar de mi mano en su vientre al tiempo que comienza a abrir sus ojos, vuelvo a verla y en sus labios nace una sonrisa, me acerco a besarla.

-me encantas-le digo sin separar mis labios de los suyos, es en estos momentos donde la culpa no me patea, cuando ella me besa-

* * *

Darien es mi amigo desde la preparatoria, jugábamos al futbol en un equipo mixto, él era capitán y yo co-capitana, no por falta de talento, solo… que él era más carismático… además de extrovertido y que tenía suerte con las chicas y yo… la rara que jugaba con hombres… huraña y un poco antisocial, él era el chico guapo y popular… o dijo el entrenador… idiota.

Con el tiempo mi suerte cambió.

Me odio a mí misma por momentos porque Darien sufriría si lo supiera, se me ahoga el pecho por eso, pero cada que beso a Michiru sé que esto no puede continuar negándose.

Sale del conservatorio y me ve esperándola.

La abrazo afianzando su cintura en mis manos, sus manos rozan mis mejillas, rodean mi cuello y se deslizan por mi espalda, me ciñe el trasero, sé que el sonrojo en mi rostro es evidente, se ríe inocentemente y hala de mi playera para plantarme un beso en ese ritmo tan cadencioso con el que siempre me besa, irregular apretándome, jalándome, succionándome los labios, sonrío en el beso, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado y a pesar de tener a su lado a Darien, el carismático, me eligió a mí en medio de este embrollo.

Michiru me susurra al oído que le "encanto"…

Sujeta mi mano con una sonrisa sugerente, hala de mí haciéndome caminar hacia el auto y sé lo que quiere, alcanzo débilmente a oponerme mientras soy arrastrada por sus impulsos, entramos al auto y ella ya ha bajado la bragueta de mis pantalones y tiene la mano dentro de mi ropa interior.

* * *

 _Rascó su nariz y suspiró, miró al pelinegro de coleta dejar la mesa, y ella ya no soportaba más eso, era tan espesa la situación jamás pensó que respiraría un aire tan denso, hizo amago de levantarse y sintió presión en su muñeca._

 _-voy al baño-susurró al pelinegro a su lado-_

 _-irás cuando él vuelva-masculló casi con la boca cerrada-_

 _-me estás lastimando-susurró de nuevo, cuando él aflojó el agarre se soltó y se levantó rápidamente haciendo que las patas de la silla rechinaran-_

 _Entrando al baño derramó unas cuantas lágrimas._

 _Hacía mucho Darien era un cretino con ella._

* * *

Confuso, demasiado, después de lo que Serena había hecho acudí a ayudarle para cocinar un pastel de bienvenida para Haruka.

* * *

 _Levanté la mirada y la vi sentada frente al conservatorio ingenuamente, tras pensar pasar de ella decidí continuar mi camino pero ella me abordó corriendo detrás de mí._

 _-lo siento…-dijo a mi espalda aun agitada-en verdad lo lamento, no sé qué sucedió…_

 _-sí lo sabes-me volví a verla y su gesto compungido me estrujó el pecho, sus ojos inflamados porque estuvo llorando, la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento-_

 _-yo no… no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, todo-lloró-todo pasó tan rápido y yo no pude…-me miró con sus ojos desbordados en lágrimas-_

 _Suspiré odiando verle así, destrozada, me hizo recordar aquella vez que Darien intentó imponerse con su peso y fuerza dejando sus manos marcadas en mis muñecas pretendiendo tomarme por la fuerza para dejarme claro que yo era solo de él, al día siguiente simplemente me sentí la mujer más indefensa del mundo todo eso lo hizo simplemente por el ataque de celos que tuvo cuando tardé de más en el baño y volví a la mesa al mismo tiempo que Seiya._

 _-no puedo decir que te disculparé como si fuese un error, un error es cuando pisas a alguien por accidente, lo que hiciste es diferente, si te digo que te disculpo será igual de deshonesto, así que solo dame tiempo para creer en ti…_

 _-no sé qué le diré a Haruka-sollozó hipeando-no sé qué haré…_

 _-no se lo digas, si la amas no la lastimes-le dije, yo no la conocía-_

 _-vuelve mañana-se llevó los dedos a los ojos tallándolos-_

 _-ya no llores, solo dale la bienvenida y no repitas esto…_

 _-¿podrías ayudarme?-tartamudeó por el hipo-quiero hacerle un pastel, no sé cómo-me pidió en una súplica-_

 _Suspiré sintiendo algo hundirse en mi pecho y me compadecí de ella._

 _-lo haré, espérame en tu casa al medio día ¿de acuerdo? Y ya no llores-sentencié-_

* * *

Los cristales polarizados del auto son esa débil y frágil barrera que nos separa del mundo, a un paso de que cualquier persona pudiese encontrarnos dentro del auto, me ve a los ojos sujetando mi mejilla con su mano libre mientras la otra continúa deslizándose placenteramente entre mis piernas, persigo sus labios para liberar el placer retenido en su boca.

En un rápido movimiento está sobre mí con sus piernas abiertas.

-el parquímetro…-suspiro justo al instante de venirme en su cálida mano-

La vergüenza me quema el rostro pero ella permanece mordiendo su labio con sus dientes, besa mi nuca haciéndome temblar, muerde mi oreja y logra hacer que me retuerza, sin separarse de mi cuerpo se desliza sobre mi muslo y logro percibir el calor de su intimidad.

Mantiene su vista fija en mis ojos y tomando mi mano lleva mis dedos a su boca comenzando a lamerlos, el reloj en mi muñeca suena recordándome que debemos estar en el apartamento de Darien para cenar.

-Michiru no tenemos tiempo…-le susurro-

-no pretenderás dejarme así-me sonríe curvando su labio de esa manera que logra darle un vuelvo a mis latidos-

Está excitada y me niego a no tomarla, a no poseer su cuerpo y su alma.

-serán los cinco mejores minutos, lo prometo-le susurro y al sentirme en su humedad da un suave respingo-

-si pregunta le diré que he ido al market por los ingredientes del panqué de naranja…

Clavo mi nariz en el canalillo de sus pechos y su aroma despierta una sensación en mi boca, deseo todo de su cuerpo.

-adoro tu olor…-le susurro antes de lamer su piel-

* * *

Casi me sentí mal por ver con deseo a Haruka, por admirar su cuerpo y deleitarme, pero dejó de ser así cuando esa noche durante la cena después de haber estado con Haruka en el auto descubrí que Serena había vuelto a hacerlo con Darien, Haruka no se merecía eso, lo esperé de Darien pero no de esa niña, en ese momento me dije que no volvería a compadecerme de ella y mucho menos a fiarme de su falso arrepentimiento.

Yo deseaba darle a Haruka aquello que no había recibido, fidelidad, pero cada vez que ella me reprochó por ser novia de Darien, mi ilusión se vio fracturada, yo no era mejor persona, lo único que me hacía distinta era ese amor que latía en mi corazón por Haruka, por eso decidí decirle la verdad, que yo sabía que Serena le había traicionado, no quería mentirle, no a ella aunque pudiese perderla.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Agradezco por sus reviews a Osaka, magnusS, hotaru tomoe, hikari, dinnca, espotaberberona y a los guest, nos veremos en el próximo, prometo demorar menos y que se dedicará al presente únicamente.**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
